


Sniffly, Achy, and All Around Miserable

by IntrovertedRavenclaw



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Caring Ronan Lynch, Fluff, M/M, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish Fluff, Sick Adam Parrish, Sickfic, adam is sick and sniffly, sleepy adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedRavenclaw/pseuds/IntrovertedRavenclaw
Summary: "I get creeped out when you mouth-breathe this close to me.""Shut up, Lynch." Adam groaned.In which Adam has a bad cold and Ronan doesn't want to just leave him to suffer.





	Sniffly, Achy, and All Around Miserable

"I get creeped out when you mouth-breathe this close to me."

"Shut up, Lynch." Adam groaned. He was currently leaning over Ronan's desk, checking his math homework. "Number eight is wrong. I think you missed a step somewhere." 

Adam turned away to sneeze. He had a head cold; miserable, but not quite miserable enough to warrant staying home from school and work today. Wordlessly, Ronan frowned at him, which Adam ignored. He gave a congested sniffle and a small, polite cough into the sleeve of his Aglionby sweater.

"Does Gansey know you're sick?" Ronan asked. 

"'m not sick." Adam swallowed, frowning at the scratchiness in his throat. He wasn't sure if his voice sounded scratchy, as his one good ear felt stuffed and foggy, much like the rest of his head. Adam felt the persistent tickle in his throat arise, and took a sip of water from his water bottle to keep from coughing. 

The calculus teacher droned on and on, and Adam found that everything was confusing when his head felt like it was stuffed with cotton. He kept sneezing and coughing, anxieties intensifying every time he did so. Adam didn't like to draw attention, and that was certainly what constant sneezes and coughs in an otherwise quiet class did. He got up at one point to go blow his nose in the bathroom. Then, after he got back, he knocked over his water bottle in the effort to get a sip of water to quell his coughing, resulting in a wet notebook and a distracting coughing fit. Maybe he should've stayed home.

When the bell rang and class was dismissed, Ronan followed Adam to his locker. 

"What?" Adam asked, exchanging his calculus book and damp notebook for his latin textbook. "You're staring at me."

"Why are you here?"

"Um, it's Thursday. We have school today." Adam said. 

"Fuck, Parrish, you know what I mean." Ronan sighed. "You're sick."

"I'm fine. I can make it through school and work today." Adam sniffled.

"You're not going to fucking work."

"I have to." Adam insisted, pausing to sneeze into his elbow. He groaned. "Ugh. Gotta blow my nose." 

When Ronan followed him into the bathroom to blow his nose, surveying him suspiciously, Adam groaned. "Leave me alone, Lynch." He tore off a piece of rough toilet paper and blew his nose. 

"You look like shit," Ronan pointed out, frustrated. "You sound like shit-"

"Shit doesn't make noise, Ronan." Adam rasped.

"You know what I mean. You're losing your voice." 

"I'm seriously fine."

Ronan brought the back of his hand to Adam's flushed cheek with surprising gentleness. "Parrish, you asshole." he pulled his hand away. "You have a fever."

"I do not." Adam protested, knowing that he was being irrational. 

In latin, third period, Adam sneezed every few minutes and had to leave the room four times to blow his nose. Gansey gave him a concerned look, and Ronan gave him a pointed look. 

With ten minutes left in the class period, Adam gave in and went to the nurse.

\---

"That's quite a fever, Mr. Parrish." The school nurse said sympathetically. "Do you have anyone who can take you home?"

Adam shook his head. "I can drive myself. I don't live far from here."

She insisted on giving him a pack of tissues for the ride home, which Adam appreciated. He pulled over his car twice to responsibly blow his nose on the way to St. Agnes. When he finally made it home, he dragged himself up the stairs, pulled off his Aglionby sweater, and curled up on his mattress. St. Agnes was unusually quiet for midmorning, and Adam was indescribably tired, after working late all week and fighting this nasty cold, so he fell asleep almost immediately.

"Parrish." 

Adam opened his eyes blearily, finding Ronan standing over him.

"What're you doin' here?" Adam croaked, raising himself up to a half-sitting position. 

"You're sick." Ronan said, as if that explained everything. Wordlessly, he handed Adam a box of tissues, then set a folded up blanket on his bed. At Adam's questioning look he said, "Look, no one paid for these. This isn't charity, so just take them." 

Adam appreciated this. He tore open the box of tissues and brought one to his stuffed, chapped nose, delighted to find that they were the kind with lotion. The soft, luxurious tissues were a dramatic improvement from the rough toilet paper he'd been using all day. "Thanks."

"Gansey took notes for you." Ronan said, handing the papers to Adam. "Get any sleep?"

"I fell asleep right after I got home and you just woke me up..." Adam trailed off. "Wait, what time is it?"

"Almost 3:30. Good, so you slept at least four hours."

"3:30!" Adam jolted up, then fell back onto his pillow with a harsh cough. "I have to work in half an hour!" He coughed, then gave a thick sniffle. 

"You're not going anywhere." Ronan said. "Borrow my phone. Call in sick."

After he hung up, Adam sighed miserably. "I'm suffering."

"I can stay," Ronan offered, with an uncharacteristic softness to his voice.

Adam blinked up at him, his thoughts slow and lagging. "O-okay."

Ronan threw the extra blanket over Adam, then got up and filled up a glass with cold water from the kitchen. Ronan pressed the glass into his hand. Adam drank. He hadn't realized how thirsty he was. 

"Do you have any medicine in this shithole?" 

Adam sneezed. "Don't think so." 

"DayQuil might do you some good..." Ronan said. "Do you at least have Tylenol or whatever the fuck?"

Adam shook his head.

A text to Gansey was sent, and after thirty minutes, Gansey showed up with cold medicine and various painkillers. He left the medications as well as a "care package", which was signed from Gansey, Blue, and Noah. Inside, there were cough drops, some of Maura's tea, a few bottles of water and juice, a few cans of soup, and crackers. Normally, Adam would have minded, but he accepted the care package, rationalizing that he didn't actually need any of the stuff included. Ronan rifled through the stuff.

"Do you think you can eat something?" 

Adam shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not nauseous, but I don't feel hungry."

Ronan picked up one of Maura's teabags, which was labelled "cold-busting and immune-boosting". "Gross."

Adam managed to eat some crackers, take some medicine, and drink some water before feeling sleepy again. "Ronan?"

"Hmm?"

"Will you get the book out of my bag? The reading is due tomorrow and I haven't done it yet." Adam asked.

"You are in no shape to go to school tomorrow." Ronan said. 

"Ronan..." Adam groaned. 

"Are you even feeling up to reading? You look tired."

"Will you read it to me, then?" Adam coughed. "I'd like to be at least a little bit productive."

Ronan sighed. "Sure." He dug through Adam's bag to find the book. "Move over."

He climbed onto Adam's mattress beside him and started to read aloud. "This book is fucking boring."

Adam gave a weak smile, then, unabashedly, snuggled into Ronan's chest. "Just keep reading."

In any other circumstance, Adam probably would've been embarrassed. But right now, he was cold, and Ronan was warm. He was sniffly, achy, and all around miserable. He could allow himself to be comforted.


End file.
